


A Rookie, Eh? (The Detective Au Nobody Asked For.)

by otterboy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterboy/pseuds/otterboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A detective au! Roy recruits a new partner for Ed to watch his sorry ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rookie, Eh? (The Detective Au Nobody Asked For.)

**Author's Note:**

> I was just going yo keep this on watt pad but...it's okay..so I decided I'd post it here! There's spelling errors and such because I wrote this lat at night. I'll will fix them. Modern au. Aw yis.

"You're getting a new assistant,"Roy stated, making absolutely no room for argument. His raven eyes pierced through Edward's. The male looked absolutely exhausted, but yet the fire that burned in his eyes startled him, still, he was a hothead, and this was something he wasn't going to back down from.

"I'm what?" Edward spat, nearly crushing the styrofoam coffee cup in his hand. Instead he set it down and allowed himself to glare at Mustang. "Why?!"

"You know damn well why I'm giving you a new assistant. You nearly got yourself decapitated at the old cat ladies house, and you've been having trouble keeping on the low, which is what you should be doing anyways, Edward. Plus I feel safer knowing that there's someone there to babysit you when I'm not there."

He gaped. How in the actual fuck was another person goimg to help the situation?  He sighed, giving in to the elder's commandimg gaze,

Fuck his job, seriously.

"You give me way too little credit,"Edward mumbled. He took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine- just tell me this one isn't like Sheska. Please."

"He's not. He's a little sheepish and knows how to work a gun. Honestly, I put more work into finding someone compatible for you,"he said with a slight roll of his eyes."Besides,I wasn't the one that picked that one out anyways. If you're going to point fingers, Edward, don't point them at me."

Edward groaned in response,"Because that's reassuring. Just let me see his papers, would ya?"

The raven haired male slid the yellow folder towards Edward. The detective scooped up the folder and opened it gingerly.

NAME: ALFONS HEIDERICH

SEX: MALE

AGE: 22

This was going to be a hell of a ride. He knew it was, last time he had gotten a new sidekick, she'd nearly died and was terrified of nerf guns for the rest of her pitiful existance. The blonde let out a heavy sigh. He raised a brow at Roy,"Never seen him. He new?"

"Just recruited today."

Edward didn't have time to be angry as the gangly assistant stumbled into the room, face flustered as he stood plank straight. He looked slightly panicked as he stood in the doorway. His hair was sticking up on all ends and his tie was askew.All Edward could do was gape, was going to kill him for this. He quickly looked to Roy, glaring harshly at him. 

"Alfons Heiderich, reporting for duty!"he exclaimed, voice crackling pathetically. His wide blue eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of his sockets...and hw looked suspiciously like his brother. 

"Alfons, I want you to meet Edward."

Edward looked at him with amount of pity.

The blonde slowly unwound from his ridgid position, weakly waving,"Hello..pleased to be your new assistant."

Right, he had to be polite, and turn around to face him. He offered a hand and Edward honestly just wanted to stare at it. He took it hesitantly, shaking it. All he could think was:

This was going to be a long day.

Roy had kicked the two out of his office, and Edward was still bitter about the taller man basically followimg him like a lost puppy. He could tell he was scared of him, but he was so tired he couldn't bring himself to care. At all. He decided to break the silence with a sigh"You've been shown around, right?"

Alfons' breath stuttered, making it sound like I startled him,"Yeah.."

"That's just one last thing I have to worry about," Edward muttered lowly, veering towards his office.Al was hot on his heels, so he bumped into him slightly when he stopped. He casted a glare at him,"Back of a little, would you?"

The other held his hands up as he took two steps back, obviously shocked at the outburst. He shook his head, opening the office door. Alfons quickly followed, hands stuffed in his large, brown jacket. Edward flopped down in his worn, brown office chair, staring. Did he need to tell him to do everything?

"You can sit..you know..just because I'm in a bad mood doesn't mean I'm gonna eat you."

He laughed nervously, sitting down in one of the chairs near the door. Alfons brought his long leg up, letting it rest on the lip of the chair. Awkward silence filled the room, until Edward spoke again,"Is this your first job?"

"No, I worked in a more...private investigation unit a little west from here..I got promoted here," he said, leaning back in the chair, looking off to the left with a dreamy expression. Ed nodded.

The blonde leaned back in the leather chair, listening to the low creak of his chair. He rubbed the back of his neck, sughing again,"Sorry..I'm usually not this cranky...I've been spending a lot of late nights at the office lately."

"Huh? Oh, no, it's fine. I'd be cranky if a rookie was dumped on me. It's fine. I'm sorry for not being talkative, I'm getting used to my surroundings. I have to observe before I actually do anything,"he said, rocking forward and staring a moment, just before flashing Edward a rather handsome smile.

He's got a good head on hia shoulders..maybe Roy did choose correctly, for once.


End file.
